MY DIRTY LITTLE SECRET
by lissiechan
Summary: To avoid marriage and remembering a girl from his childhood, Prince Vegeta states three conditions for his mate that seem impossible to meet. What he doesnt know is that the girl that inspired him the trick, will manage to come back to his life...
1. Who has to know?

**MY DIRTY LITTLE SECRET…**

Back with a new story!! (Lately I´m having quite the lot of ideas, I hope that would be the same for my Business Plan, snif, snif...)

I hope you guys like this story. I´ve had so much fun imagining a chibi Vegeta and a chibi Bulma fighting all over!!

I dont own DB, neither any song or lyric used in this fic ( Wouldnt mind, but luck is not in my side)

**Who has to know?**

--I´ll say this just once—roared King Vegeta, much to the Prince annoyance—You must get married, brat. The time to get you a mate and stand as the next King has come.

Prince Vegeta´s glare was that of an assassin. Had it not been his own father, he would have definitely got rid of such nuisance. Damn parents!! No matter what part of the universe, when it comes to marriage and the like they are all the same.

--Listen, Vegeta—sighed the man in exasperation. Damn brats! Why cant they see that they have to become adults and take the lead when they reach a certain age.—I´ll bring you the most beautiful women in this universe for you to choose, princesses if that´s what you want…

--I don't want any stupid princess!!—yelled the young man. In his mind, he was looking for any possible escape way to that unwanted conversation with his father.

--Then what the hell do you want?!—

Vegeta knew his father was throwing him a hard one. This question meant he was about to tell him the kind of woman he would accept as a mate. His mind worked in a rush to try and find the most impossible thing to imagine and his childhood memory gave him the perfect one.

--Fine, father. I´ll get married if you can find me a woman that fills my three requisites—

--Deal—said King Vegeta expecting some sort of challenge. What the stupid brat didn't know was that as soon as he spoke, he would set an army to go and find the woman.

--One, the woman has to be a Saiyan with blue hair…--King´s Vegeta face fell down. This was not what he expected… --Second, she must be able to reach Super Saiyan…--The look in his father´s face was now of despair and to this the Prince smirked.

-- And third, she has to be able to defeat me in battle--that was enough thought the overconfident Prince. His father would never be able to find her. And even if he did, there was no way that brat would achieve the second and third part of the deal. Prince Vegeta patted his own ego, from now on he would be able to train free of hassle, thanks to his good brains. The young man stood from the table where his father and he shared a banquet up to their monstrous Saiyan appetites. With his hunger sated and his tranquility for training at safe, he wasn't up to any angry remark from the old man. He knew full well this was the first time he had actually defeated him in a discussion.

As he strode in his private quarters, the image of her struck him with an unbelievable strength, the memory of her face as fresh as yesterday. Fuck!! Why now? thought the Prince. That had been way to long ago and he still remembered her. She had been haunting his dreams for a while, her smile and the spark in her sky blue eyes, her turquoise hair. Unconsciously, he passed two fingers over his lips and chuckled. That blasted brat had dared to…

* * *

It had been a very strange accident. She had been looking for supplies among the piles of trash, one mountain of metal easily lifted in her left hand as her blue eyes looked for that little piece she needed. She had to hurry or one of the frequent sand storms would catch her and though it meant no harm to her, it was quite annoying to have her hair all covered with sand and dirt.

Then, out of nowhere, a loud crash was heard and the earth rumbled with the impact of some sort of meteorite. She left the pile of trash go, causing some more rumbling and set off to see what had happened.

Much to her amusement, she found a space pod. Very much like the one her father had found her years ago. It seemed quite battered and just about to fall apart. The hole in front of her opened and a boy fell down to the earth, looking just as battered as the machine. In the rush that followed, she caught the pod´s computer announcing an explosion soon to happen, and her survival instincts kicked in. As fast as she could, she grabbed the limp body before her and without second thoughts; she left the place running as fast as she could. She didn't know how big the explosion could be, but she wasn't about to stay and see. The boy was quite heavy and was bleeding profusely.

As she came to a halt, miles away from the place, the pod finally made a huge explosion. The girl looked back and sighed in relief. Her house was near and she decided to finish the trip before taking a look to the person she had just found. She hoped he wasn't dead, as this was the first person she had encountered in a long, long time. And as he was a boy, she expected to have someone to actually play.

* * *

The first thing he remembered was the battle and just how he had barely escaped those bastards. Even though, it was quite frustrating to realize, the hard way, that Frieza´s minions weren't to be taken lightly. The next thing he managed to do was open his eyes and slowly adjust them to the view hovering over her, a blur of white and blue…one with a huge ki…

Vegeta did the first thing his instincts told him to do. Move and kill. Ask questions later. Despite being just awaken, he managed to move his head and hit the person over him, he heard a yell and the pain his own head felt was enough to make him totally awake.

--Yowll!! Why did you do that for!! You jerk!!—

Vegeta finally came to notice where he was. It seemed a kind of underground room, with no windows and just one bed, where he was now sitting; the sheets were pure white and all around, the walls, ceiling and floor seemed to be made out of metal; he took then in the person beside him.

It was a girl of no more than 10 years. She had a strange sky blue hair and her eyes were the same color. Her skin was pale and creamy looking, as if it had never been touched by the sunlight. She was rubbing her forehead, right in the place where he had hit her and other than a little bruise, there seemed to be no more damage. Vegeta was amazed, the strength he put in that move was enough to kill an enemy; well, maybe not a Saiyan or one of Frieza´s most powerful men, but still the Prince knew he had hit her hard. To his bigger surprise, she wasn't crying or unconscious.

--Who the hell are you?—was all he could say. His eyes caught sight of something even more amazing, a flickering movement beside the girl, the twirling of a furry tail with the same odd coloring of her hair and then the truth dawned in his mind. She was a Saiyan!!

--Hey, that´s not the way to speak to someone that just saved your life!!—

Vegeta took sight of his own body. His armor had been removed as well as his boots and gloves and he was in his navy blue spandex suit. He had been patched with pieces of fabric in many places and the memory of the battle came back. He guessed he had managed to actually escape and survive the landing in some sort of strange planet and she had found him.

She finished rubbing her forehead and shot him a warm smile. He couldn't believe it. Back in his planet, such attack to a girl of his own race would have sent her directly to the infirmaries and for sure he would have been yelled at to no end.

--My name is Bulma!!—she said with quite the emotion in her voice—What´s yours??

--I´m Prince Vegeta of Vegeta sei—he said proudly and with a hint in his voice that told her to recognize him as an authority from the very beginning.

--How old are you?, Yay!! You also have a tail!! So cool!!—she dismissed the authority just like that and to Vegeta´s horror, she began to come nearer and nearer.—I´m nine…

--I´m eleven—answered the boy, twitching to get away from her as soon as possible. She could be a Saiyan girl and a very strong one, she could have saved him and all but something told him to run as far as possible from her.—Where the hell are we?

--Well, that´s quite the long story—she trailed. Just then, their stomachs announced that it was time to get something to eat. Bulma laughed and Vegeta blushed a bit.

--I think there will be time for the story while we get some food—she said standing up from the bed and waltzing towards the door. He took in her figure, clad in some sort of baggy white pants, a piece of navy blue cloth in her chest and on top a white vest. Her strange and long blue hair was braided and tied in the end with a red bow. It ended just in the base of her tail.

--Are you coming or not?—she said.

* * *

After one hell of a week of fighting and wanting to run away from her, Vegeta had finally figured out who Bulma was. According to her stories and what he knew of his own race traditions, she definitely was born in his own planet and she had arrived to that planet in a space pod while being just a baby. Still, she wasn't sent there in order to purge the place, as it had already been attacked by Frieza´s forces decades ago and sold as a dumping place for garbage.

She was a rejected Saiyan. One of those that were either too low powered or too strange for those of their race. With those blue looks, it was no wonder for him that she had had that fate. If her parents had known of her behavior, they would have definitely sent her away again.

When she arrived to that barren place, a scientist had found her and adopted her. He had been one of the few survivors of the purge and died not too long before Vegeta´s arrival. Still, the man managed to teach Bulma how to survive and given her brute force and amazing ability for fight, he had built very interesting devices for her. He too, had repaired the space pod that brought baby Bulma to this planet and the machine was Bulma´s most precious belonging. For Vegeta, the most amazing thing in there had been the gravity room. It could recreate an environment with 1000 atmospheres over the normal, which gave Bulma the opportunity to train without blasting the whole planet away.

He stayed with her for over three months. In those days, he was still a kid and actually enjoyed the company that such strange girl could give him when they were training, or "playing" as she preferred to call it. Of course, other things in their every day life weren't as easy. Looking for food was quite the problem and sharing things like the bathroom and the bedroom were cause of huge battles that often finished with both of them all battered and hurt. The bigger problem was Vegeta´s lack of tact and sensibility, a feature that she had learned from the man that raised her. Despite being young, she hated being called brat or girlie, and often snapped when he made fun of her, calling him, jerk and the Prince of all Idiots.

When she showed him the space pod, he began to plan his escape from her. It had been fun and all, but he was definitely tired of living in a barren planet when he knew far more appealing challenges waited outside. Resting in his royal bed, back in Vegeta sei and now an adult, Prince Vegeta decided that it had been the best decision. That last day, he had "played with her", and she had beaten him in a rapidity contest to see who could fly around the world the faster. She arrived to the start point first and made so much fun of him losing that he actually lost control and tried to punch her, she dodged the attack and instead, tackled him to the ground and kissed him in the lips.

To that, Vegeta had had no counterattack, he was frozen at first and then, he blushed beet red which earned him a laughter attack from her. The memory still made him blush and actually, smile. It had been a childish kiss by a freak of a Saiyan girl, but it had been his first and the best reminder for him to never let his guard down.

He fell asleep, still chuckling. The memories of his time with Bulma were the best from his childhood. But no matter how much he liked them, that and this, getting a mate, were two thing inmensely different. No matter if she managed to come back to his life, or if his father ever found out about her, he knew that not even her would stand up to his requirements…

**To be continued...**


	2. You ll be just another regret

**MY DIRTY LITTLE SECRET...**

It seems that you guys have taken a like to this story and I´m happy for that, thanks a lot to everyone for your support!! Hopefully, I´ll be able to upload every week or so. Right now school is simply overwhelming but I´ll manage to find sometime for you guys!! Now, enjoy!!

No, I dont own Dragon Ball. I Would love to claim ownership over Vegeta, but Bulma got there first...

**You´ll be just another regret**

He woke up with a start. It was still too early in the morning, yet after that dream, Prince Vegeta knew there was just no way he could go back to sleep. Not after what his mind and body was feeling, not with his instincts completely aroused…

The rational part in his head was telling him it was all because he had thought of her once again, this time stronger than many other´s before. In his dream, they had been kids again, she had come to him, some strange wind playing with her blue mane, her lips curled in a dazzling smile, she had approached him slowly and cupped his face in her hands, she then closed her eyes and kissed him with an innocence that could be nothing but childish…

Vegeta threw the silky covers aside and stood up, determined to use his time in the best of the possible ways: training. He put some comfortable clothes on and convinced himself that it had just been a goddamned dream and nothing else. For a couple of hours, as he practiced his punches and push ups while in the insanity of over 700 atmospheres, his mind gave him a truce.

But the second he saw his own tail, he remembered again with a strength and vivacity that was simply overwhelming to the senses and he actually lost his balance.

Because in the dream, the little girl became an amazingly beautiful woman, her body just so exquisite and soft to the touch that Prince Vegeta forgot that it was just some illusion. The little kiss she gave him as a brat had nothing to do with the sensual lips that this temptress was brushing against his. Her lack of curves back then replaced with ones that would put any man into a drooling attack.

He had caressed her, in an always shifting strand of visions and feelings. His lips had trailed over her pearly skin and his ears were rewarded with moans of pleasure. God, it had been so vivid that he even smelled her. That essence so fresh and natural that was glued to her skin, an aroma he knew from the past and he could never forget… Her tail had been caressing him as well, his own had trailed in her skin in return, holding her in place, sometimes teasing mercilessly her most intimate spots… To hell with everything!! He had liked the act of mating, or at least just the illusion, as never before, and she liked it as well. She asked for more and he had lost all trace of thought and given himself away, plunged into the immensity of the pleasure she could give him…

Before he could bring himself back to calmness, he had damaged the entire army of robots that he used to train inside the Gravity Room. When his rage receded, he was amazed to discover just how many emotions the memory of the brat could stir on him. The last night, he had told his father that he had no need for a mate, yet his innermost instincts had began to stir and tell him, through the veiled illusion of dreams that he not only wanted a mate, but that in fact, his own subconscious had chosen who was her to be since long ago.

* * *

Two years ago, when Bulma finished building a space pod pretty much similar to the one Vegeta stole from her, she never dreamed of using it to actually save her life. In fact, she never even imagined that it would serve her for something more than tracking Vegeta one of this days and going out for him, to beat his ass because of his betrayal.

When she went to the extent of creating a device to track down Vegeta´s unique ki wherever in the universe, she never imagined that it would in fact be the key to survival. When they came and attacked, everything happened so fast that if it hadn't been for that special device, she wouldn't have made it in the end. One more second wasted in launching protocols would have been enough for them to catch and slaughter her. As she collapsed inside the pod, her pained body finally allowed her mind the thought that maybe despising Vegeta all this years had been her salvation.

Her head throbbed. In fact, all of her body was hurting like hell, but at least she was alive and in her way to get Vegeta… To make him pay for stealing her space pod, and repay the debt he still had with her after saving his life. If he was a Prince as he had said so many times back then, he would have to look for some honor and shelter her.

In the end, it was his entire fault. Because she had been thinking of him and got angry, her power had gone out of control and for a second, her usually colorless aura changed and became golden. She knew something became different but she didn't have the time to get herself to a mirror and see. In fact she didn't know very well what the hell had happened, but she knew such an outburst of power had been the trigger for the attack.

In the short time that Vegeta stayed with her, almost eighteen years ago now, he had told her about Frieza and his minions. After many conversations trying to coax him to talk to her and tell her stories of the outer space she didn't know, he narrated her many ordeals that the Saiyan Empire had with that of Lord Frieza. Both of their worlds housed the strongest beings in the universe, both were worlds of warriors with incredible power. The difference between them was their governing methods. Saiyans ruled the many worlds they owned with iron hand, yet, they respected their cultures as much as they could. They weren't pacifists in any sense that was simply out of the question. But when conquering a world, they managed to do as less damage as they could. To those under their rule, they provided the support of their strength and took their resources in exchange. Saiyans often did mercenary jobs and they were so good at it that people actually saw them as a kind of police in their side of the galaxy. Sure, they used their strength and power for their own benefit, but along the way, they created stability and security.

Lord Frieza was far less concerned with those traits. He was a dictator and a ruthless one at that. He had an army of monsters, collected from all around the universe and these were the ones that had just attacked her. Under Frieza´s rule, there was just slavery and death. He used his army to make his dirty job, purge entire planets, slaughtering all of their inhabitants to later sell the planet to the highest bidder, enslavement was all there was for those strong enough to be of any use. The only ones not bending to Frieza´s power were the Saiyan´s. In her way of understanding things, the rigid government of Saiyan´s was far more preferable than slavery and death under Lord Frieza.

Vegeta had even commented that the planet she lived in was within Frieza´s dominion and that all the garbage filling it was the result of his final destiny: it had been sold as garbage dumping planet. She knew some of that because her father had come to some conclusions about the whole ordeal. He had told her of the many beauties of the planet before the purge. Now, even the oceans were filling with garbage and with time, any form of life would become impossible. Still, the always increasing amounts of cosmic residues gave them the resources to work and find the way out of that planet.

Bulma´s eyes fluttered and she knew she was near unconsciousness. All because of a goddamned dream she had with him making her things that made her blush, things that she had seen before in magazines she found around, when looking for some that could help her with her inventions. Oh God… It had been so vivid, even if she had never had any experience on that field… The way he had touched her tail back in the dream…or the way his tail had teased her right in that spot…

Before the dream was over, she felt herself getting enraged like never before. She couldn't be dreaming of him making…that!! Not to her!! She must have been dreaming of her snapping his neck or beating the hell out of him…

_But it felt good…_

The sudden outburst of power had been what definitely brought them. She didn't know why they were nearby or by what means they managed to pinpoint her location, but they did. Not more than five minutes had passed after she woke up from that…perverted dream…when she felt they were coming and after one or two minutes more, they landed. Shit, she didn't even had time enough to change into more fitting clothes and the look of dark lust in those wicked men was enough to confirm the fact.

It hadn't been only one warrior. There was a whole squad of them. Although she tried running as fast as she could to the launching room where the space pod, she had to break through them. Most of them were just a bunch of weaklings, but at least ten of them were actually strong and their intentions to kill her were just visible. She ran, fought, punched, kicked and even killed some of them, but in return, they also hurt her with energy and ki attacks from afar and some punches from near range. She still managed to break trough and dove into the space pod room with time to barely close it and order the central computer to travel towards Vegeta. It hadn't been the fiercest battle, she knew and her pride had been wounded; yet, survival came first in her order of priorities. If it had been only one powerful mercenary, she would have fought and most probably won. But still, it had been an surprise attack, she had all the probabilities to lose and sorry, she hadn't survived all these years just to get killed by some slaves from a dictator.

Damned Vegeta… She thought of him even before finally collapsing. It was as if lately, her life had become increasingly related to his. She hoped for his own good that when she found him, he had at least an apology. Because when she found him she wouldn't run away for her life, she would beat him to a pulp for causing so much havoc in her life and those steamy visions in her dreams…

* * *

The King was worried. The stupid brat had locked himself in his training room for four days now; that wonderful machine that he had requested to be built when he came back from a particularly dangerous trip well into Frieza´s territory had become his main refuge when training or when trying to sort out things in that thick-skulled brain of his. Where had he took the idea from was still unknown, but it ended up being quite the success. More of those had been built over the years and the Saiyan army had improved quite a lot since then; something they needed a lot if they hoped to stand against the lizard for some more time.

King Vegeta paced restlessly along the hallway. The palace with its sober gray stoned walls reminded him of the confusion his son was going through and the dread he was feeling lately. The King knew it was in his sons hands to stand against Lord Frieza race for galaxy domination; for himself it was too late and his strength was nowhere near that of his heir. He wasn't stupid, he knew full well the degree of strength and power Prince Vegeta had achieved after all those years of training, occasional battles, sneaks into Frieza´s Empire and deep meditation. He as a father was the only one to notice that Prince Vegeta had achieved the Super Saiyan that the rest of his subjects had rendered impossible and mythical. Why else would he ask for a mate with strength enough to do the same?

He understood why he didn't want some princess from one of their allied planets. No matter how beautiful, what he really wanted was someone to stand proudly beside him, someone that could match him in strength and power… His son wanted a woman that was almost impossible to conceive and he didn't blame him so much for doing so. After all, his son had always been ambitious and difficult to please. The election of his mate was something of extreme importance and he wouldn't be satisfied with some weakling and shallow woman.

He knew the stubborn brat was trying to deny the fact that he needed his mate. It was about time for his natural instincts to kick his butt and remind him that he couldn't go around life without some things, no matter how strong. A warrior strength is just as much as his motives. When his wife died, he poured all of his determination into his son and Heir and now, the time for Prince Vegeta to find his own motive to stand back and defend their Empire was drawing near and near.

King Vegeta sighed; he had done his homework and even though he knew finding a woman up to the Prince requests was almost an impossible mission, he tried. So far, he had found that in fact, a saiyan babygirl with a blue greenish hair had been born to one of the Elite´s families around two years after his own son´s. When, earlier that morning, the results of the research about her whereabouts had finally arrived, King Vegeta had felt discouraged. The girl, had disappeared. After a further confrontation, the head of the household confessed that he and his wife had put the little brat in a space pod and launched her to some random planet that happened to be within Frieza´s territory. They hadn't cared to even give her a name and just disposed of her as if she was some garbage… When for him, that little girl represented a jewel, a precious being of immeasurable importance for his plans and for fate even. For that of a whole galaxy.

Truth to be told, he understood. Although he personally disagreed of such practices, he knew that Saiyan parents usually neglected their own offspring if they happened to be weak or…well, strange… A little Saiyan with blue hair was definitely in the last category. In his rage, the King had ordered the ruin of that family. From being Elites, they were lowered to Third class. He knew they deserved far worse but he couldn't bring himself to lose any of his soldiers when things between the Saiyan and Cold Empires were so strained.

A war was coming. Or at least a fierce battle and he knew his son would be the only one to be able to deal with the lizard. Yet, despite all his strength, he lacked the real motive to be strong…

He was wracking his mind in these thoughts when the rumble of some explosion right beside the hallway, in the gardens area brought him back of his reverie. He hurried along with the few guards to see what the hell was going on. It took him only one leap but before approaching, he sensed a ki…an enormous one in fact. One that could match that of his son when asleep and relaxed. He dreaded for a moment that it would be one of Frieza´s minions, sent to break havoc in their planet.

He was the first one to arrive into the crater created by the collision. Not seeing any possible enemy or threat on the very beginning, he located the external opening button of the pod and at once the door opened, reveling at once the longest pair of female legs, with the most pearly looking skin he had ever seen. Immediately he knew that this was a girl and a very injured one. Reaching inside, he took her out and settled her in his arms.

King Vegeta saw the many rashes and cuts in her. One in her leg had been so deep that he wondered how the hell hadn't she bleed herself to death. She was still breathing but it wouldn't last long if he didn't took her into the healing cameras and soon; but before beginning his fast speed journey towards that part of the castle, his eyes took into two things. Her long blue greenish hair, flowing all the way to the floor as a blanket of silk and her equally colored tail, now lifeless. After getting over his first surprise, he wondered what God had sent her; he chuckled and imagined that this little pale Saiyan angel had fallen from the sky just when he and his son needed her the most.

* * *

The next day, father and son shared their lunchs in silence. So much training had taken its toll in the brat thougth the King. He was scowling and seemed worried about something.

--I have a surprise for you, brat—announced the King without more preambles. Oh, he was having so much fun with all this…

--What is it?—retorted the Prince with a dark tone in his voice.

--Once we finish, we will go and see…

Prince Vegeta wanted to ask more but the sly look in his father´s face made him consider it not such a good idea at the moment. Whatever the matter was, it was giving him a good time.

They went in silence to the healing cameras. Vegeta was puzzled as to what could be of so much importance. Yes, he had heard rumors of some space pod colliding in the palace grounds the night before, but at the moment he had been in the Gravitation Room, barely conscious after four days of training non stop. When he got out, nearly at midnight the whole thing had been removed from the gardens and his father had taken care of the matter, so the Prince went to sleep at peace.

But not even that prepared him to acknowledge what he saw in a healing tank. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that… He kept staring like an idiot until her name escaped his lips and his father began laughing, realizing that his son was definitely having a hard time. He kept laughing and even slapped his back.

--You know, brat, if I were fifteen years younger for sure by now you would have a stepmother—the King said in between fits of laughter—I have to recognize that you tricked me very well, and that you definitely have a good taste when it comes to women. Where did you found this one? Don't tell me you don't know her because you just said her name… Bulma eh?—

Prince Vegeta felt his cheeks reddening and his fists balled in annoyance. His angry looking expression contrasted so much with the angelic one of the blue haired woman floating in the healing tank. She seemed ethereal, with her waist long hair flying around and her tail relaxed. Her blue eyes were closed and a breathing device was attached to her face.

And when his eyes roamed over the rest of her, the dream came back almost with a full intensity. She wasn't naked, but with those diminutive boxers and that tight tank top, there wasn't a lot left to the imagination. Her curves just so…

--Ok brat, quit drooling—called the King-- I know that´s quite the woman, but…

--But nothing—hissed Prince Vegeta and he then turned to leave the room—There are still two more requests…She wont…

--She will. I´ll see that she trains and beats you to a pulp. And stop there--King Vegeta said with solemn voice—You know her, you stay with her from now on, I command you—ordered the man and the Prince knew this was said with authority, one that he couldn't deny or reject, he turned to give his father a death glare and confronted the old man smirk—She will wake up in one hour or so and till then, you wait here—The King began walking outside the room and passed Vegeta, a very pissed off Vegeta—I have arrangements to do for my daughter in law…--he finally said with a small laugh.

When he was left alone, he stared back to Bulma, and his glare could have pierced the glass containing the healing tank… He cursed her in a couple of alien languages and remained definitely angry with the whole situation. But still, deep inside, he wondered if seeing her blue eyes filled with her usual energy would be as nice as it had been in the past. If in fact, they were destined to be together…


	3. All I ve tried to hide

**MY DIRTY LITTLE SECRET**

**All I´ve tried to hide**

Before even opening her eyes, Bulma knew he was somewhere near, very near in fact. That dark aura spreading from him was quite hard to miss. Still with her eyes closed and her senses all groggy, she felt her instincts twisting and kicking. She had to punch the bastard!!

--Vegeta…

The King and the Prince saw the woman stirring and beginning to struggle in the regeneration tank. Despite his biggest efforts to remain impassible towards her, Vegeta couldn't help but blush when he heard his name being pronounced in a voice that was something like a moan, too dangerous… The King seemed to pass all that consternation, but in fact, he was noticing all.

--Bulma—said the King.—Wake up, child—

Then, she opened her eyes with a start. Both men felt amazed with the color, with the deepness of those eyes, with the many emotions that they reflected in a couple of seconds. Deeper than the deepest sea in Vegeta-sei… Eyes that would make a Saiyan get lost in them…

King Vegeta cleared his throat and signaled so one of the healing chamber attendants proceeded to empty the tank from its liquid and a few others to help the girl out. One of them, brought a towel and covered her almost naked body as fast as she could and for that, Bulma felt thankful. She hadn't taken her eyes from Vegeta and in them, even veiled with his usual stubbornness, she could feel lust… The last thing she needed to deal with at the moment.

Beside Vegeta stood a man very much like the Prince of Jerks, but obviously older and a few centimeters taller. Both of them were dressed in what seemed a royal version of the armor Vegeta had used the first time she met him, though the colors they used were different; the older man was clad in black and a deep red cloak was hanging from his shoulders. Vegeta´s outfit was blue, deep navy blue with a cloak with the same crimson coloration. Both men´s armor carried a sign in the right side of their chest, engraved in deep red as well. His face was also different, his expression was more mature and his beard was shaped while Vegeta had none at all. They were so alike, despite the age that Bulma instantly realized he should be his father…

--Welcome to Vegeta sei—said the older man, his voice regal and kind, though still, giving away the fact that this was a man with great power and used to wield it.

--…Sir…--began Bulma courteously, and giving him a respectful nod. His son could be a total ass, but that didn't mean she would take all her frustration in the other man.

--I´m King Vegeta—he explained trying to get her to speak, while his son was staring somewhere else, his arms crossed in front of his chest, obviously trying to ignore her as much as possible—And this is…

--The Prince of all Jerks…--sighed Bulma unaware of just how much the King was fighting the urge to laugh. Prince Vegeta stiffened at the sound of the old name she gave him, and had it not been for the hand his father extended in front of him, he would have jumped over that infuriating and disrespectful woman and beaten her ass. Bulma seemed to realize her mistake and covered her mouth while blushing furiously and bowing to them many times.--…I mean… I… I´m sorry… I´m sorry…

--How dare you, brat!!—roared Vegeta, momentarily forgetting about his father presence and going back to the behavior he used to sport when he first met her.

--I´m not a brat anymore, you…--she stopped her tirade seeing that the King had become serious and that many attendants were taking a look on the show--…you know my name!! Use it!!

The King smirks and his son humps in disgust. The blue saiyan woman sure has guts to order the Prince around, seeing as no girl in the planet had the strength of mind to retort to any of his comments. 

Finally, the King was meeting someone that could match his son and possibly, beat him. There was someone that wasn't afraid of him or would receive his insults without firing back. Ohh, this girl would do such a wonderful queen for the entire Saiyan race!!

She then stared at the older man. What would he do with her? She had her doubts as to what would his intentions be towards her…

--If you are wondering what is to happen to you—said the King with a knowing smirk—Rest assured, child, for we mean no harm to you—

--Why? You don't even know who I am…

--True—retorted the King—but my Heir here seems to know you…

--Oh yeah…--she begins, her expression clearly showing how annoying is to think of Vegeta.

--Shut up, woman—hissed Vegeta. Really, he wanted to strangle her. Just her being there was already disturbing his otherwise calmed routine of training.

--You are such a coward Vegeta—hissed Bulma back—I can't believe you!! I saved your life, I fed you and took care of you for three months and you pay me back stealing my pod away and never saying at least "Goodbye, Thank you for bothering you so much, I´m going back to my planet and I´ll take your only way of getting out"? Really, I should kick your ass this moment just as I promised I would once I saw you!!

--That has nothing to do with me, woman!!—

--Ah no? Do you know how many years it took me to build a new space pod? You idiot!!—she roared, getting nearer the young Prince, clearly defying him. At this point the whole crew of the healing rooms was trying to run for some sort of escape as it seemed that there was going to be a huge fight between the newcomer and the Prince.—If it hadn't been for my brains, Frieza´s squad would have fried me by now and it would have been all your fault!!

--Stop, woman!!—roared Vegeta, feeling a rush of anger as never before. How dare this…this bitch yell at him, when she should be licking his boots and begging for a corner in their planet to stay? How dare she come and disturb his training just to screech like that and punish his ears with her screams? How dare she come and confront him in front of everyone?—Stop disgracing me or you will pay!!

--I don't fucking care what you say!!—she retorted with more strength. By now, both contenders were almost face to face, just inches separating them. King Vegeta sighed. This time his idiotic brat had really gone and done everything wrong…

--Enough brats!!—roared the King, trying to calm the two of them. Obviously it would take a lot for them to come to being civil towards each other.—Is it true what this woman is saying, Vegeta?

The Prince balled his fists in annoyance. He couldn't lie, that would be even more humiliating; his conscience deep inside and for long years had told him that leaving like he did had been wrong and that stealing her space pod was even worse. His pride and honor demanded that he took responsibility for his past actions and try to mend what he did to her.

--It is…--he hissed, never taking his scowling eyes from her equally annoyed ones.

--Do you know what this means?—he continued pushing him to say words he didn't even want to think about. Damned parents!!

--I know—he said with a voice slightly softer but still cold and full of anger. What he was about to do was the most humiliating thing in his entire life.

Bulma stared at him as he bowed. What the hell was going on? She had expected a fight, like in the old times, when they punched each other without second thoughts for childish things such as the best part of the meal or the use of the Gravity Room… She had expected more of that verbal quarreling they were having just a few moments ago, not him almost kneeling down and submitting to who knew what code of honor.

--I owe you…--he said almost choking in his own words, his rage just contained for some sort of self discipline Bulma didn't like at all—With my life I swear I´ll protect you to repay my debt to you…

Bulma´s expression changed completely. This was not what she wanted. She had expected something different, she had expected… She moved towards him without even realizing, her sudden concern for him was noticed by the King.

--Cut it out Vegeta, I don't need you to take care of me…--she said with a mocking tone, trying to bring him back to their argument. Despite her efforts, the nervous flickering of her blue tail gave away her true intentions. She somehow knew that it wasn't correct to humiliate Vegeta in that way… Just when she was about to touch him, he snapped her hand away and turned in his heels to exit the room.

--Don't worry about him—said the King after Vegeta disappeared—He knows he deserved it—

Bulma stared at the man and suddenly, felt that she had no right to be there, or to make Vegeta face such situation. She had wanted to beat him physically, not morally. Not in front of his own father.

--He does—she whispered, wrapping herself more in the towels as if they provided a refuge—But is not my right to humiliate him…

Well, thought the King, we have something really interesting here. She cared for him in her own way, the same a woman with pride does for a man that she considers up to her own level of dignity; the way she seemed distressed about the vow his brat had just done to her reflected so many things… Many of them, she was unaware from.

--You didn't humiliate him—said the King with a reassuring and paternal tone—He did this to himself and for that he has to take responsibility—he then offered his hand to her and smiled—Now, child, let me show you your planet and tell me what happened between you and Frieza´s army…

Bulma took his hand and let him guide her. She too knew this was the place she had been born, but that wasn't important at the moment. Her mind kept telling her she needed to confront Vegeta and somehow make things right between them; even if the rational part of her mind told her she didn't have to care for him and his stupid ego.


	4. I go around a time or two

**MY DIRTY LITTLE SECRET**

Hello people!! Here is a new chapter and I hope so far you are having fun with the story. I dont own Dragong Ball (would like to, specially owning Vegeta).

**I go around a time or two…**

After getting a long bath, suitable clothes for a lady and a proper meal up to the quantities that a Saiyan stomach considered acceptable, Bulma felt more alive than ever. She noticed that the King had seen that many preparations were taken for her. She had a huge room with an equally humongous bed draped with luxurious sky blue blankets, covers and cushions, all in the best silk available. Three girls were assigned to be her servants and piles of dresses and clothes were waiting for her, from complicated dresses from other planets to the simple saiyan spandex suits for training. When she got ready, the King came back for her and sat down with her in a table covered with the most succulent foods available in the planet. He had taken special interest in the story of the attack and how she escaped. Despite his talk, Bulma was aware that much more was thought than said from him. Not that she minded that much, because after all, she was just some peasant girl fallen from the sky.

--Why are you doing so much for me?—she blurted out of nowhere after a mouthful of some delicious looking and smelling slice of meat.

--Because you are important—he retorted, after sipping from a red wine glass. Bulma stared back.—Not everyday a saiyan girl escapes by herself a whole squad sent by the lizard. You are strong and…--he gave her a sly smirk--…you and my son have issues to deal with…--The answer seemed to placate her curiosity for a while.

--I don't want to stay here as a freeloader—she said after a while—I´m a scientist and I can learn far more now that I´m able to have contact with other people, so please, your Highness, let me be of service—

--If it's what you want, that you´ll have child—answered the King with a satisfied expression. Inwardly, he was admiring her strength of will, her need to do something useful and fulfilling, something of her own. Not many women carried that within them, and those qualities were perfect for a queen.—Though I´ve just seen what you did with the space pod, I know you have far more potential. It would come in hand now that the lizard is beginning to stir and threat us…

--I heard that before from Vegeta—she said in a worried tone—Are things even worse? I mean, so many years had passed since he told me of the problems…

The King stared without emotion into the eyes of the possible next queen of Vegeta sei and back in his mind wondered if the girl would understand what he had been thinking lately about the lizard´s advances, about the instability of the borders of the empire and of the terror that came upon those who knew a confrontation would soon take place…

--I see…--murmured Bulma and with that she set the cutlery apart, signaling that she was finished, three quarters of the contents in the many platters gone. She stood up proudly and stared directly into the old man eyes.

--All the more reason for me to train and invent things that can help this planet crush Lord Frieza—she said calmly. However, her tail was twisting quite excitedly behind her.

--Those are the words of a warrior, Bulma—retorted the King.

--Who said that I wasn't?—she said with a gentle smile—I survived all these years alone and I know there is Saiyan blood running in my veins… I need challenges, I need fight, but more than everything, I need freedom, your Highness—she seemed so sure of her words that the King was actually impressed. She lacked the fiery bloodlust that most Saiyans had; instead, she carried a different desire, 

one that was far stronger than the common warrior's instinct. She was a free soul, one that couldn't stand any form of enslavement, not for herself neither for those within the reach of her power.

--It seems good for me—he concluded—However, I haven't seen just how powerful you can be. I guess Vegeta would make a better assessment of your strength since he is the most powerful warrior we have around…

--Vegeta is?—she giggled—Good!! I wonder if I can still beat him in speed as before…

--You beat him in speed?—He said while he walked with her towards the Prince personal training room—That´s quite remarkable…

--Do you think?—she asked smiling like a little girl receiving a flattering comment. Her cheeks blushing with the memory of what she did back when she showed him that she was faster than him…

When they arrived to the training grounds, Bulma found something very familiar; a whole gigantic room had been conditioned as a version of her Gravity Room, special metals covering the entire surface of the room; then she realized Vegeta had taken the idea from the time he stayed with her.

--This is…

--A gravity room. I know. The jerk took the idea from me…--she said with a hint of bitterness in her voice—How many atmospheres can this version stand?

--Up to one thousand—informed the King with a very confident and proud expression—Though I know by reports that Vegeta has been able to train until eight hundred…

--Just that?—she marveled—Jeez, what a waste of resources…

--What do you mean?—the King asked while one of his eyebrows went higher than the other one; Bulma found that very funny and couldn't resist the urge to giggle like a little girl with an interesting surprise under her sleeve.

--I upgraded my own Gravity Room five years ago…--she winked and her tail was flickering very excitedly—It can go up to 2000 atmospheres… But I guess a bit of a demonstration would be better for you and the Prince to understand what I mean…

--Are you saying that you are stronger than my son?—the King retorted. She shook her head.

--I don't think so. Vegeta was always stronger than me and I guess that is just the same even if he trains at a lower level than me. However, he will never beat me in speed if he had only been able to reach to the point you tell me…

The King was utterly surprised. Maybe the blue haired woman wasn't that far from reaching super Saiyan if what she hinted was true, maybe those hints she was throwing would be the key for a match in which she could beat Vegeta and win over the two last requests. It would be funny to see a woman like her actually making the impossible conditions his brat had stated coming true.

--Sir, I would like to stay alone with him for a while—she said noticing the sudden silence engulfing them as they neared the training room. The King just nodded and left her in the entrance of the Gravity Room. He had a whole empire to run after all, and important issues were expecting him. Not that finding a suitable mate up for the high standards of his stupid Heir was a minor task, but if he wanted something to actually happen, it wouldn't be a bad idea to leave them alone…

Bulma stared at the scene beyond the glass. There he was, working out his fury against all kinds of droids and holograms, simulating a battle at seven hundred atmospheres of pressure. He had received already a couple of injuries but seemed determined to go on for many more hours, maybe days even. Bulma appreciated the way he moved, her eyes darting all around, easily following his movements and admiring his fluidity, his grace, the way he strategized his punches and blasts. She recognized that Vegeta wasn't leaving the droids to attack him randomly, that he had improved vastly in the years that she hadn't seen him.

And he had grown as well… After some minutes observing him silently, her mind became aware of how…well…his body had developed from a chubby looking eleven years child to a muscled and toned man of…how much should it be? If her calculations were right, eighteen years had passed since that time they shared together… So by now, Vegeta should be around twenty nine years old…

Bulma glued her gaze to his body for a moment and forgot everything around. The way he jumped, moved, attacked and landed…His face, the determination in his black eyes…All of him was like a flame…all of him exuded confidence and power…masculinity… And then she remembered the dream…the way his hands had felt over her skin, his body over hers and the touch of his skin…the same one that was glistening with sweat from his training…A sudden emotion rippled through her entire body, something she had never felt consciously…And the more she stared to him, the more her mind imagined how would be to be beneath him, enveloped in his arms and the sensation of her hands running through that flame like hair of him, the more that sensation overwhelmed her…The more her body felt something was missing.

No…she moaned for herself and closed her eyes…she couldn't feel anything for him. No matter how much she liked him, no matter the strong way her own mind was telling her that no other man in this universe was better for her than him… Because she could feel, and give free way to her feelings and emotions, but knew perfectly well he wasn't the kind of person to ever show any emotion other than anger and annoyance. It would be the stupidest thing ever, as stupid as daring Lord Frieza to a fight, knowing full well that she would end up dead. Feeling something for Vegeta would only cause pain, it would be as much as give him her very own life and see how he crushed it with his own hands and she wasn't nearly prepared for something like that. She knocked the door without further hesitation and prepared herself to face him and set things clear between them.

Vegeta tried to dismiss the bothersome pounding in the entrance of the Gravity Room. He wasn't in the mood for anyone, not even for his annoying father.

--Vegeta!!—screeched Bulma at the top of her lungs piercing her own ears in the process—Open the door, Vegeta!!—

The man in question thought very seriously if it wouldn't be better just make himself deaf to her screaming and ignore her. After all, he had done so for many years now… But less than a minute after she began calling, he surrendered. Was there anything noisier than her in the universe?

He commanded the computer to slow down the enormous pressure of the Gravity Room and then went to the entrance, muttering all kinds of curses towards the female population of the planet. He threw the door open and felt his self control slip away in the face of so much anger she provoked in him. Oh… How he wanted to crush her!!

--Shut the hell up woman!!—he began—Don't you see I´m busy!!—

Half of his anger faded away as his eyes took in the sight she was. Gone was the almost naked newcomer and the dripping creature that emerged from the healing tanks a few hours before to yell at him and practically rub in his face his past faults. The woman in front of him was completely different and had nothing to do with the little brat he met so many years back.

She was dressed in some sort of alien fashion. Not the usual spandex suits females used in the planet, neither her tattered clothes from before; her clothes were those of a highly spiritualized planet belonging to the Saiyan Empire…Gaia if his memory wasn't betraying him… It was just some sort of white baggy pants, a white shirt with long sleeves and a rose colored vest adorned just with a band in the waist that actually marked her entire figure giving her a delicate and feminine look most woman didn't had in Vegeta sei. But the most striking thing was her eyes and the way her straight and long hair flowed down in her back… So blue…

--Can I come in?—she asked politely but with a serious expression and that suddenly spell of hers vanished, leaving Prince Vegeta in the face of a girl sporting a more warrior like emotion. She was calmed and somehow, prepared to talk to him, or fight with him if things came down to that point. Her quiet behavior unnerved him and without another word, he gave her passage into the Gravity Room. She stared at the place with a highly relaxed gaze, taking in the enormity of the room.

--This place sure is nice…--she began, trying to sound friendly, despite the dreadful feeling weighing down her—Your technicians are quite good. But I guess I´ll have to take care of upgrades by myself…

--Keep dreaming you bitch…--hissed Vegeta while turning the gravity up to seven hundred atmospheres and inwardly hoping she would crash down. He remembered she could hardly stand two hundred back when he stayed in her planet, but the woman in front of him didn't even flinch at the monstrous pressure. And now she was talking of upgrades? The blue haired woman was taking far too many liberties with his personal refuge.

--Why?—she asked dismissing his insults—Wouldn't you like to have it improved?—

--What I would like would be for you to disappear this instant from my planet—he retorted with pure venom in his words. She just laughed.

--Aww, come on Vegeta!! Why would I go if we haven't had time to play around to remember the old times?—he smirked at that.

--Do you really think you stand a chance against me?—

--I do—she answered looking straight at his eyes, defiance painted all in her face, in the way she stood—Maybe if you actually hit me that would bruise me quite awfully, but that would be if you could hit me, Vegeta…

He was taken aback by the tone of her voice, it seemed so confident…Then, rage overtook him and he leapt towards her, intending to kill her. To hell with everything!! If his father came later whining about her getting killed he would just come out with some excuse. After all, his mate to be couldn't be some weakling; it would have to be a woman with strength enough to survive even his attacks. This bitch couldn't possibly have surpassed him so much after all those years buried in that trash can that she came from.

But for Bulma, his movement was a slow motion, an eternity before he could actually arrive to the spot where she was. She had time to close her eyes and disappear quite a couple of times right in front of him. She even laughed at him. And to Vegeta´s ears, her laughing came from almost every direction surrounding him, his fist landing into thin air. What the fuck!!

--So bad, Vegeta—she said making fun of him—You will never beat me in speed…

She appeared beside him as a sudden blur and gave him a gosthly kiss in the cheek that made the Prince blush. Before he could push her out, she had been long gone and the next thing he felt was her body fully pressed to his back, her hands encircling his chest in a clear teasing action. He turned around just to see her in the entrance of the training room, leaning her back in the wall as if she had been there for all eternity.

--You know, Vegeta…--she said to an almost frightened Prince—I still want to strangle you for stealing my space pod, but more than that, I want you to fight me with your real strength—she stared up directly into his eyes—I never intended to humiliate you back in front of your father, and for that I apologize—she continued—I was just angry because you are always treating me so badly…

--I don't have to treat you nicely, woman—he hissed back, regaining a bit of his self control.

--I know, I´m just some peasant girl and you are the Prince of all Saiyans—she said throwing her hands up as in defeat, as if she considered him to be too stupid to pick up certain concepts—You´ve said that many times before and I never forgot.

--Then why the hell are you here?—

--Because I want to live, because I want to be free—she said with a lively voice—I´ve learned from your father that Lord Frieza is becoming too much of a threat and I want to help in whatever way I can. I guess because the Saiyan´s have way more honor and respect for others than Frieza does… Maybe because I cant bring myself to hate our race even if I have only seen the worst…

--Hey, watch your mouth, you…

--Well, I´m saying too much—she said giggling—But going to the point, I just want you to know that I don't mean to make your life a living hell, Vegeta…--Vegeta´s expression didn't change, but other quarter of his rage to her shattered away.

--I´m happy with what I have now—she said—I promise I wont step in your way, well, maybe in your training room, but you owe me a little since you took the idea from me…Well…--she turned and ordered the computer to slow down the pressure.

--See you tomorrow Vegeta…

She then opened the door and left without a glance back. Leaving a Prince Vegeta to thoughts of her that weren't quite that much directed towards her monstrous speed but of the way feeling her pressed to him had been.


	5. Find a game you dont wanna play

**MY DIRTY LITTLE SECRET**

Hello everyone!! I hope you are doing better than me. Im just two weeks away from getting my masters degree and you just cant imagine the amount of stress I´m going through. Still, I managed to take a few hours and vent down my stressed mind into more relaxing activities. I hope you like the fruits of my attempts to calm down.

To Bluebanany: Thank you very much for the review you sent me. I highly appreciate your comments and hope that you keep liking the history. All of my stories dont receive that many reviews, but as long as I have loyal readers like you I´m more than satisfied. This chapter is dedicated to you!

I dont own Dragon Ball, its Akira Toriyama´s, dont own My dirty little secret or Porcelain, those two belong to The All American Rejects and Moby respectively...

**Find a game you don't want to play**

The following days, Bulma began the upgrades to not only the Gravity Room but also studies to enhance the entire Saiyan Empire army, meaning that she embarked in huge projects to practically make a revolution in the technological story of universe. The scientists that welcomed her into the most neglected department of the planet realized in less than a week that the newcomer woman was probably the most intelligent living being in the whole universe and decided to put up with her seemingly impossible plans and her demanding behavior.

He also noticed the almost invariable routine she managed to pull for herself since the first day. She woke up well before the first sun of Vegeta-sei rose up, just to submerge herself in a sea of cables and chips in the main power source of the Gravity Room. She said that upgrading the training ground, Prince Vegeta´s most cherished possession, would take her a while if she was to keep it functional for the prince to train as always.

After two hours or so of dealing with the wires in the Gravity Room, she appeared as a blur in the Royal Dining Hall to have breakfast with the King and when he was in a good mood, with Prince Vegeta as well. Bulma usually was nearer the older man chatting with him of random issues ranging from the most succulent news about the improvement of technology she and the science department were doing. Both men were really amazed to see just how fast she could speak and eat and just how much energy this woman could show after all the work she did.

Forty minutes was usually enough to the woman to chat over almost everything and leave the King and the Prince to head off to the science department, where a battalion of technicians were expecting her to direct and check the latest advance in the projects. After three weeks, the Saiyan Fleet was already equipped with better engines and were two times faster than those belonging to Lord Frieza; they were now working in various projects such as more powerful guns, especially for those planets whose inhabitants didn't have the same stamina and strength of Saiyans when in battle. According to Bulma, the strength of the Saiyan Empire resided in the degree of power balance they could achieve for all the planets that integrated the Kingdom. It was fine if Saiyans were the most powerful warriors, but the other races also needed means to defend themselves and even be able to attack if it was necessary.

She stopped for half an hour break at lunch time and finished when the second sun light´s was beginning to fade away. She was always the last person to leave the labs and just took time to get back to her quarters and change into something more comfortable to head for dinner; still, she managed to build a friendly relationship with Lunch, Chi Chi and Videl, the three saiyan girls that served her. What she didn't know of culture and customary things from the planet and the empire, her three friends taught her. Things such as the traditional language, of the way women were supposed to behave, of battles, histories and legends that were common knowledge for the ones who grew up in the planet and that the blue haired saiyan didn't know because she had been "sent away". Bulma had an idea of what meant to be rejected from her own culture and deep inside she felt hurt but she refused to show it to others; she told the girls about her origins and saw them trying their best to never bring such issue into their conversations.

She also learned that she was supposed to keep her tail wrapped in her waist so that people didn't know what she was feeling. She learned that emotions were not very popular within the Saiyan society and that other than rage and passion for a fight, a warrior was supposed to not show what passed through his or her mind. It was kind of hard a thing to do because Bulma had always lived alone and never needed to keep her emotions at bay when talking, much less put a barrier to her feelings, and one of the things she got attacked and eyed for in the first days was her carefree and friendly behavior.

Many times, Vegeta´s eyes were caught by the lazy movement of her tail, when she completely forgot everything around and let herself be the same free woman of always; after a few times observing her, he concluded that his presence excited her because of the way her tail flickered with energy whenever she saw him, or better, when they had a little argument. And he always diverted his eyes from it since it reminded him of some dreams with her he´d rather forget about.

One of the things that amazed her to no end was music and art. Never before arriving to the planet had she had the opportunity to listen to any melody or feel the rhythm and the need to dance around. Into the second week of her arrival, it became usual to hear her singing at the top of her lungs or humming a song when working and soon she discovered devices that could play music and others that could receive transmissions from other planets of melody nature. Never before had her eyes been gifted with the beauty of paintings like the ones that covered the many walls of the Palace… of a sunset or flowers or a clear sky since the planet she grew up was so polluted that all those things had ceased to exist. It became usual for her to spend one or two hours a day with her servants running around the palace or in the gardens and she promised to find sometime to travel around the planet with them to see even more beautiful places.

Getting on with her routine, she then dinned with the King, the Prince and other important Ladies, Knights and dignitaries coming from the planets allied or belonging to the Saiyan Empire. Little by little, the evenings became different; the terror that Frieza´s attack inspired seemed to diminish in the light of the many improvements the blue haired woman had brought. In the beginning, many Ladies had been jealous of her as she seemed to be near the King and the Prince like no other woman and some of the strongest unmarried ladies had dared her to a fight that ended with the attackers defeated without even knowing what had hit them. After five of these encounters, the newcomer saiyan had gained respect not only from the females wanting to mate the Prince, but also from the Knights. Many of them had witnessed the combats and acknowledged the terrifying power Lady Bulma could wield.

Although her days were long and very busy, she still managed to squeeze three or so hours in the gravity room, when even Vegeta was tired. After all, he usually trained during the day when she was busy in the labs and avoided the most to use the training grounds at night when he knew she would be around. To be honest with himself, he was trying his best to ignore her and avoid developing any kind of attachment with her. Somehow, he felt unnerved by her beauty and her carefree behavior. Her being so intelligent and capable wasn't helping as well, and the fact that he had past memories and some sort of friendship with the woman worked to his disadvantage. He had found her in the hallways one or two times when she was returning to her chambers from a training session, her blue hair tousled, her cheeks all rosy, sweaty and tired but with her eyes radiating happiness and it had disturbed him deeply to see her in those tight spandex suits she grew fond of using when training, the fabric sticking to her just like a second skin, revealing a slender and highly appetizing figure that would be definitely the dream any sane Saiyan male warrior.

To top of, one or two times during dinner, someone even dared to say that she should be the Prince´s mate since no other Saiyan woman was stronger and since she had done so much for the Empire´s sake, earning a hearty smile from her and a death glare from Prince Vegeta. Still, the real issue of the mating was fairly a private affair between the King and his Heir. Not even Bulma knew about it.

King Vegeta began to not only respect Bulma but to desire with his whole being that his brat and the blue haired woman ended up together, requisites or not. If things went the way he wanted, he would not only gain a wonderful daughter in law, but the Saiyan Empire would gain a Queen like none before, a proud saiyan woman with the brains to put the whole universe around her little finger… Included the lizard…

But for Vegeta, the thought of such strange woman ruling beside him was unnerving and deeply unsettled him. He knew Bulma wouldn't be satisfied if she didn't have love, that she wasn't like any Saiyan woman he knew and that she always defied the model and style of their race; just hearing her singing all day long the latest love song her servants picked from intergalactic transmissions was enough to understand she deeply wanted to feel it. And love was one the emotions Saiyan´s were most reluctant about. Many said that it was a weakness and he was one of those; in fact he wouldn't mind to be mated with someone if it would be just some sort of deal by which he got to be King, received some physical pleasure and produced an Heir. If he had refused so much to his father´s advances before was because he simply knew the King was trying to make him take the same path he had taken, mating out of love… It was something he would never accept in front of anyone, but he had loved his mother deeply and it was known that offspring resulting from this kind of bond were ridiculously powerful, which had proven to be true, as he had been able to become the Legendary…

But he also remembered the devastation his mother´s death had caused his father. The old man had almost passed away out of pain and only the fact that he loved Vegeta and shifted his bond towards his son saved him from certain death. The Prince just needed to remember that part of his childhood to become wary of anything to do with love… After all, he hadn't needed it in his life to become as strong as he was…

* * *

One moth later, and after a hell of a time surrounded by cables and all sorts of wires, Bulma finished the upgrades for the Gravity Room. She decided to give the Prince a little surprise and show him she wasn't a weakling, to show him just how powerful she was and begin daring him to train with her instead of just receiving his cold stares and being ignored.

She had come to terms with her feelings and decided she wanted to have her friendship with the prince back, even if he was colder than ever before. Something in him attracted her just like when they were kids, the power and confidence he exuded were amazing and truly defied her intelligence. They still argued once in a while, but their verbal spars were always short lived and she definitely wanted to have more fun.

She decided the moment to begin to act was tonight, she would rub in his face some things she knew would make him willing to fight her with all his strength, things he couldn't do and could gain a bit of his respect…

--Vegeta…--she called his attention during breakfast, knowing that they were much more in private during those minutes than at night.

--What?—answered the Prince without looking at her in the face, busying himself with some food.

--Can you come to the training room tonight and have a little spar with me?—she said dismissing his cold voice. He brought his coal and inexpressive eyes back from the food and to her eyes.

--What for? You are fast but you are just a weakling compared with me…

--Aw come on!!—she had the nerve to joke around with him and that highly amused his father who was smirking at the moment. The old man just loved their arguments!

--Come on nothing woman!—he hissed—I have more important things to do than playing around with you…

--Sure? I would say you are scared of me since the last time I showed you what I can do…--to this comment, the King raised an eyebrow…. Vegeta slapped the table truly beginning to be pissed off.

--How dare you say I´m scared of a weakling like you? I´m the…

--Then come tonight, Prince of all Saiyans—cut Bulma with a voice that screamed power, confidence and the promise of something highly amusing. She then stood up from the table to go to the labs and get on with her day—Come and I´ll show you something good…

And here he was, walking towards the training grounds at the hour he knew she began her sessions. His father had laughed in his face after she left and told him it was just a matter of time for her to achieve his foolish requests.

--I have to recognize son, that you truly chose well—he said to his fuming Heir—Strong, intelligent and beautiful women like her are rare…

--She is just a freak, old man—he hissed—You know that as well as I do.

--So what about that?—the King retorted—Don't you like the fact that your mate can be unique? I thought you really preferred having things no one else could, brat…

--She is not a thing, and I don't want to have her…

--Aja…Sure…--the King laughed again—Do you think I was born yesterday? I know you feel attracted to her and don't even try to deny it to me. I´m also a man and I´ve seen much more life than you. I´ve seen the looks you give her once in a while…Do you think I haven't noticed the way you behave when someone else dares to look at her with lust and yearning?...

--Still, that doesn't mean I want her as my mate—Vegeta roared.

It was true, he wanted her, but not in the way the old man imagined. Maybe for some passionate nights, sating his monstrous lust for her, making her body his…Maybe as a concubine to please him night after night until his need for her faded away. But definitely not as a mate to love and be tied for eternity with such a burdening and weakling feeling such as love…

As he got near the training grounds, he began to catch some noise, becoming louder and louder as he approached the Gravity Room. The first thing he saw was a bunch of palace guards and the three girls that served Bulma gathered in front of the place and staring at something that seemed way more important than the arrival of the Heir to the Throne…

His father was right in one thing. He completely lost it when he found other male eyes practically doing her with their gazes and only the knowledge that he had no claim over her, that he was a Prince and had to behave like one stopped him from killing a couple bastards. Somehow, he felt the only one with the right to lust over her was him; that he was the only one allowed having all kind of sexual dreams with her every night. Although she was oblivious to male attentions and just lived her life immersed in her projects and without romantic issues, she definitely couldn't pass unnoticed since quite many of the Saiyan Knights that were unmarried had had the audacity to comment during her battles with the other Ladies that they wouldn't mind to be beaten to a pulp by her if that was the only way to be "touched" by her hands. Many eyes had been fixed to the soft swaying moves of her azure tail that quite usually was unwrapped from her waist and flickered free, and he was the first one to imagine what kinds of twisted things that untamed tail could do to a man when mating… Deep down, he wanted to be the first and only one to know…

That´s why he growled menacingly to the bunch of men practically drooling over the view inside of the Gravity Room. One of them stared back and immediately called the others into attention. The Prince was utterly pissed off with them all and was about to send them all to tend their own business while he strangled the woman for wasting his time when he heard one of the servant girls speak; their eyes remained fixed in the inside of the chamber.

--I just can't believe this…--she said with a high pitched voice that made most men wince in pain.

--Me too, Chi—continued the other long haired brunette completely unaware of the Prince presence—I don't know how she does it but its just… terrifying…

--I think not even Prince Vegeta would be able to do it…--said the youngest one, her short black hair very much like that of a young lad. These words brought the Prince to his limit and he shoved the three girls outside and took their place to see just what was going on that had caused such a commotion. He was about to say that no crazy woman would transform his training grounds into a ball room when his eyes stopped in the new panel announcing the number of atmospheres that the occupant was using at the moment.

--Holy shit…

The panel numbers glowed red, showing that Bulma was under 1800 atmospheres of pressure. But that wasn't what actually amazed him. It was the fact that she was moving around at insane speeds. Of course they were quite slower than the one she had sported the first time they spoke in the room, but it was still hard to catch her every move.

…"_In my dreams, I´m dying all the time"…_

She seemed to appear and disappear with the rhythm of some strange, and highly complex to Saiyan standards, melody that he had never heard but the servant girls seemed to know very well. Her eyes were closed and her long blue hair danced along with her, flowing free and wild and her clothes were just a simple white dress, in fact the simplest piece of cloth he had ever seen. Still, it hung to her figure quite delicately and made her shine like some kind of otherworld creature. Her feet were bare and she had no jewelry on but that was absolutely unnecessary.

--Earth music and clothes are so cool…--sighed the three women outside while their mistress performed the most complicated of movements. Everyone except for the Prince were stunned by her beauty, while he was taken aback mostly by the grace that she was showing. All those incredibly beautiful moves at the level of pressure she was enduring demanded energy beyond imagination, and the glistening beads of sweat he began to notice in her skin were proof that even for her, it was a hard session.

…"Tell the truth…you never wanted me"…

His eyes remained glued to her. No wonder she had been able to beat the strongest women on the planet without even trying and even joked around with him like the last time. What he was witnessing was a monster of speed, the perfect enemy for Frieza´s best men, a woman that could beat even the lizard himself if she became serious… and the idea of a woman so powerful made him feel desire in a different level, want… Even if his face remained stone like, the beast inside him was roaring to go there and simply take her in the floor. To make her his…

…"in my dreams, I´m jealous all the time"…

Yes, he definitely was. After a while, the servant girls had noticed him and retreated as slowly as they could, grabbing the hint, the guards also began to disappear and before the melody finished he was left alone. The girls weren't stupid at all and not quite as blind as their mistress. They noticed straight away the look in his coal like eyes and decided that they had to hold back any other male within range if they didn't want a massacre to have place…

When the song ended, she stood there unmoving but smiling for a couple of moments before ordering the computer to slow down and allow Prince Vegeta in. Her breathing was very labored due to the brutal amount of energy she had to use every time she pushed herself to these limits, but the feeling was exhilarating and made her happy as nothing else.

The door to the chamber closed and there they stood, watching each other, both smirking evilly and for different reasons. She was quite contented by showing him just how worthy of respect she could be and how terrifying her power was. He was quite pleased with the view of a scantily clad woman with the looks of a goddess and breathing heavily after such workout, making him imagine her as flushed and tired but also naked, below him and completely sated…her tail had tensed as soon as he entered the room and then danced with anticipation, giving away what she was really feeling…

--You should train more, woman—he said.

--I know, I´m fast but not as near as strong as you are—she said.

--I don't mean that—he murmured—Your tail is always around and that´s something you should avoid during a battle; our tails are our weakest points…

--Really?—she asked with genuine and innocent concern and grabbing the appendage in her hands—I´ve never paid attention to that since I don't feel a thing when I touch it…--Vegeta cringed inside and had to retort to his self control to avoid jumping over her and show her just what her tail could feel if he were to touch it…

--Anyway, what I want is to ask you to train with me—she said going back to her most business like voice. By now her breathing had normalized and she seemed quite pleased with the fact that he was there.

--I know that over the years, we have developed different styles, but still I think it would be good for us to train together again. There is so much we can learn from each other…

--Just if you shut up, woman—he said calmly, while crossing his arms in his chest—And by the way, those clothes are not adequate for training, put on something proper before coming—

--Oh Vegeta!—she fumed—You are such a jerk! I dress up nicely for you and that´s all you say? You are so rude!!

He smirked evilly and approached her just as a predator stalking over his prey. In actual fact, he didn't even noticed that he was behaving like a typical saiyan male initiating a courting ritual towards a female when his hands slid towards her petite waist and holding her, brought her exquisite frame as near to his body as he could. In his minds eye, he was just playing with her and showing her who was to be respected. In Bulma´s opinion, it was a completely different thing and her gasp of surprise made his grin widen even more…

--You are a wonderful warrior woman—he hissed coolly staring directly to her surprised blue eyes—But you should know better than trying to catch my attention when you don't even know a thing about my desires…

--Eh?—

Vegeta released her although his own body was screaming for her contact. This woman sure needed to be informed about mating rituals and things of the sort… While being so intelligent over technical and scientific stuff, she was completely dumb regarding matters of seduction and desire.

--See you tomorrow, woman—he said walking outside the Gravity chamber, very much like the way she had done the last time they were together in the room.


	6. Just to waste my time on you

**MY DIRTY LITTLE SECRET**

Hello guys, sorry for the long time without updates. As I said before, there are a lot of things going on in my life right now and my writting time has suffered a bit. But do not despair because this story will be completed. If I´m not mistaken, there are still four or five chapters to go.

Changing the subject... I need to find a job and I need it for yesterday!!!!!!!!!!!

**Just to waste my time on you**

Lord Frieza loved red wine… and red tasty liquids… so much that sometimes, when rage overtook him, he would make his victims bleed to death and have their blood poured for him as the most delectable of the juices, a kind that surpassed even those coming from Burgundy sei… Too bad that he couldn't have such kind of treats everyday since that would mean imposing even more terror within his armies.

Oh yes… He was a tyrant. But not specially a stupid one at that. He knew just the perfect degree of terror he had to exert over his slaves and he knew going over a certain limit would only cause problems. He needed them to be afraid of him, not to be desperate to get out of his claws.

He took a small sip of wine and closed his red eyes savoring the strong taste of the liquid. Life could be so amusing… Here he was, sitting in his favorite throne, having his preferred wine and enjoying the view of Sagartha sei, a planet in the very limit of the Saiyan Empire. Soon, he would take on a bigger task than the usual ones. It had been years of preparation, decades of cold war between his empire and that of the Saiyans but it would end soon with him being the only winner, the only ruler.

And to make things even more interesting, he would take some small prizes out of his biggest conquest… He had long ago decided that he liked the idea of having some monkey pets out of the proud Saiyan race and to make them suffer a hell of enslavement. Wiping them away from the universe wasn't enough; they had defied him for far too long and represented the greatest threat to his glory.

Well, he couldn't promise to be able to stay all cool and forgiving, but if his temper allowed, he would love to get a hold of the saiyan prince. He would do a rather amusing pet; one that would put up a huge fight and wouldn't be easily broken. It would take him years to bring him down to his knees and just thinking of the many tortures he could put the monkey boy through was…exhilarating…

He had found out another exotic pet as well, a blue haired saiyan woman that had made a sudden appearance and seemed to have the brains to also become attractive to his eyes. Lord Frieza had many ears and slaves informing him of the Saiyans activities and he knew very well that particular monkey woman was behind the recent increase in power of his enemies. But most importantly, he knew that given enough time, that woman with her intelligence and the brute strength of those monkeys backing her up, would become the true ruler of the universe, even if others ruled by name. He knew he had to act soon and so he would.

* * *

--Ve…Vegeta… No more… I can´t take it anymore…Please…

--Woman...

--I´m gonna die… Please, just stop…

Vegeta was blushing deep red. Did that blasted woman know what she looked and sounded like as she lay sprawled in the floor of the Gravity Room, panting and telling him those words in that precise tone of voice? It was almost embarrassing!!

--Shut up woman!—he roared while turning around—After one month you still behave like a weakling!!—She just received more panting sounds as an answer. He turned and blushed even more as he saw her body in all fours and her azure tail waving lazily to the air. How many times had he told her that doing so was not only disrespectful but dangerous when in a battle? She just seemed to be oblivious to some of his words, if not all of them…

--But Vegeta! It´s been more than eight hours of training!!—she managed to whine—I´m tired!! And hungry!!

--You weakling!!—and just then, his stomach decided to rumble his own complaints. He too was starving and tired but there was just no way he would whine in the floor and complain like a baby, just the way she was doing. He heard her giggle at his expense and her tail began swaying around with more strength.

--Put that tail of yours back around your waist woman!—he continued.

--I don't care! I´m tired!—she said while standing up and beginning to walk outside of the room—Shessh! I don't understand how you guys manage to have your tail all day long wrapped and quiet, it's so bothersome and tiring!—

Before letting his own stomach devour itself or worse, proclaiming his hunger for the entire palace, Prince Vegeta strolled out as well; don't misunderstand him, he would never lower himself as to follow someone and certainly not that blasted weakling woman. If they happened to be together at the moment was just because they both had the same goal, training and eating.

Bulma had changed her initial routine and now trained in between breakfast and lunch with him. The early hours she dedicated before to the upgrading of the gravity room were now used in the labs, where she also returned for another hours after their training time. It had been a whole month and to be honest, Vegeta had been feeling the changes from the very first day. Not that he would ever tell her or thank her for them.

Seeing that their abilities had taken such different paths and both were lacking something that the other had, they came to the conclusion that they needed to find a common point where both could deal with the same degree of speed and strength. Before doing so, obviously, they had battered each other and argued as if there was no tomorrow. Bulma was far too fast in comparison with him that just thinking of landing a hit on her was laughable given that he was a snail compared with her; but in return, Vegeta had so much brute force that he sent her flying with the first punch and engraved her body in the floor making a very clear mark. He had to give to her that she hadn't run after that one or worse, died. The King had also made a point telling him that should any "accident" happen to Bulma, he would be so punished for it that not even going to hell would be enough to atone for such sin.

So, after a lot of arguing, they began training together at a common pace and the goal was to slowly become used to each others abilities and assimilate them. Only one month had passed since then and now Vegeta was ten times faster and could train under a thousand atmospheres while Bulma had gotten five times stronger and could actually give him a bruise once in a while. To say things simply, they both were getting better than never before.

Vegeta glanced at the woman walking a bit ahead of him. At this point, he had to admit that he not only desired her, but also enjoyed her company in a different way from any other person. To him, she was annoying as hell and quite insufferable but she was far more bearable than any other Saiyan woman or those blasted female dignitaries that seemed to become rather attached to him. Normally, just glaring at them or making fun of them in his trademark and acidic way was enough to kill all possible intentions of seduction and drive them away. He had discovered, while being still quite young, that women in general were worse than Frieza´s army, if not worse than the lizard itself; a bunch of weaklings specialized in being parasites, always plotting against someone and usually worming their way up by catching some idiot in their claws and taking them to their beds.

Bulma was different and he knew it. In part, because she was far too powerful and intelligent to need such dirty resources, in part because she had spent her whole life alone and was innocent and naïve about many dark sides of life. She was just as her tail, an untamed and genuine woman. She was in many ways, very much like him. Proud, strong willed and short tempered, among many other things.

But she was also highly emotional, something he would never be. For her, it was the easiest thing to express what she thought and felt; if she felt like smiling for no motive she did it, if she felt like talking or running around, she simply did it. If one of these days she felt she needed to cry, she would just do it regardless of who liked it or not. To hell with Saiyan traditions and everything because when it came to her feelings, nothing ruled over her own judgment. She grew up being a free spirit and as one, she never learned to carry masks covering her true intentions from others. She never learned the need to deceive or lie with her demeanor as he had to do...

Vegeta was taken out of his musings by the appearance of his father when they were about to enter the dining room for lunch. The Prince recognized immediately his worried face and guessed something wasn't going very well somewhere in their vast Empire.

--Brats, I need you both in the throne room—was the only thing he said. His voice was hinting nothing but Vegeta knew his father better than any other person and recognized the need to say things in private and secrecy. It seemed that Bulma also understood because her tail went back to her slender waist and her whole body adopted another stance, completely different to the relaxed and carefree she was having just a moment before. Without saying another word, both of them followed the King and his two guards, Sir Nappa and Sir Bardock, towards the throne room. Both guards bowed to the King and went out to wait for their Ruler.

--What´s happening, Sir/father?—asked the both of them almost in unison. King Vegeta smirked and for a second it seemed as if his old self was back, as if nothing dreadful could be going on.

--To be honest with you brats, I don't know…--he began in a sort of paternal sort of tone—We´ve lost contact with Sagartha sei. It seems it has been completely erased. Other planets from the same system report a huge explosion…

--Frieza´s army…--wondered Bulma while Vegeta just remained silent over the news.

--Or Frieza himself—sighed the King. To this comment, the younger pair just gave a quick nervous glance to each other before looking again to the sovereign, as if they were having a little conversation and concluded the same thing.

--Don't even think about it, you two—continued the King, sitting down in his favorite throne. Geez, these two brats were so easy to read sometimes, but then again, they trusted him like the father he was and thus, in front of him they both acted honestly and sincerely and that flattered him somehow, specially taking in consideration how things used to be with the Royal Families of many neighboring planets and of Vegeta sei itself in the past.

--As I´m saying, we don't know yet who was behind that planet´s explosion. If it was Frieza´s Army, then that means there will be a war in a matter of days or weeks at most, but if this was done by Frieza´s own hand, then our position is far worse…

Bulma flinched as she understood where the King was headed; the sole idea was so utterly horrible that just saying aloud what it meant froze her heart.

--Then that means he is going to…--began Vegeta, his face as serene as it was possible.

--That means I´m headed to the borders and there will be a small Council with the main leaders of our Empire because in one way or the other, this means the lizard is finally moving against us and if there will be a war, we need to organize many things—he then looked at Bulma with his dark eyes reflecting something very much like fatherly pride—Our situation now is by no means easy, but thanks to you and your inventions, those who were weak are now able to stand a chance.

--And you, Vegeta—he talked to his son—you will be the next King. Stay behind this time and govern in my place. Remember you are our biggest hope to kick that lizard´s ass… maybe the only one we have…

Vegeta frowned. His father was talking as if he went to his death and to be honest, he didn't like at all the feeling of being about to lose him. He knew his father was talking about, but if he meant…

--Don't look at me like that, brat—said the King with a very proud voice—I know you have arrived to the point where you can become the Legendary, and that relieves me very much because this is something in our side that that fucking bastard doesn't know.—Vegeta smirked at this point—But don't be overconfident because you still need to work hard to make it perfect.

--What are you talking about?—the King seemed to dismiss that question and turned to a slightly confused Bulma.

--Help him—he said with a voice that was more an order—He has to find his reason to fight—

With that said, King Vegeta stood and began to walk away from the room and the pair of people he hoped would save the entire Galaxy.

--If nothing goes wrong, I´ll be back in two weeks and there will be communication between us every day—he said—use that time wisely and prepare for everything…--he stopped before turning the knob of the door and glanced towards Vegeta without a true expression in his eyes—even for my death.

* * *

That night, dinner was tense and usual; both the Knights and the dignitaries were nervous and plenty of whispers came and went. The attack to Sagartha sei was a secret known for almost everybody in the Empire and many eyes were set now in the upcoming events and in trying to locate Frieza´s whereabouts. Bulma was thinking deeply and to be honest, she was very worried. There were many things that she didn't get quite well when the King said farewell.

She glanced towards Vegeta and found him staring into nothingness, his expression blank but after a little while, she noticed he was actually just feigning and paying deep attention to every comment that was made by the many people sitting down with them, even to those that were talking in a barely audible voice.

Her sky blue eyes kept Vegeta fixed while her mind came to a conclusion. She needed to talk to Vegeta alone and privately, in a place where no one could interrupt them, where not even the slightest rumor of their conversation could escape. She had to set things straight with him for once. No power games, no abilities or weaknesses. Just the truth and hopefully, they would come up with plans to face whatever was about to happen in the following days.

"Why?" she thought for herself "why do I need so much to listen what he has to say? It feels as if he is the only person I can trust…"she sighed and tried to pay attention to the conversation one of the Knights was trying to have with her. "He betrayed me once and here am I, worrying so much about his feelings, hoping to hear his opinions…"

But later that night, well after she visited the labs and finished her daily routine and slipped as silently as possible into his quarters, Bulma had to accept that deep within herself, she trusted him more than any other person alive, that she was beginning to get so used to being by his side that she felt the need to get nearer, to reach farther than anyone… The need to be more for him…

And the worst part was that all that wasn't only about trusting him or not… The worst was that all those days she spent with him meant she was wasting away all the good resolutions of not falling again for him.

* * *

It was very late when in the night when Vegeta perceived something different in his surroundings. He had fallen asleep soon after returning from the dinning room and his dreams had been quite restless. Still, when he opened his eyes just to see a blur of a blue haired woman crawling towards him, trying to reach him across the huge bed, he thought it was just the continuation of his many sexual dreams with her, and before he knew this time she was the real thing, he grabbed her arm and tossed her around so that she ended up firmly pressed under him. He had done far more than that in his dreams with her, but he would never even say a thing about such thing.

But as his tired and groggy face came into contact with her chest and his ears perceived the sound of her heartbeat going wild, he realized he was pinning down the real Bulma. He jumped away from her as if scalded, now completely awake.

--Fuck!!! What the hell are you doing here!!—

Bulma just stared at him, all wide eyes. Her facial expression gave away all the shock she was going through from his reaction. She had half expected a punch, a kick or something of the sort. Not being trapped in his very warm arms, under his very comfortable weight… She began blushing.

And Vegeta blushed too. Did she really know what she looked like, lying there with those frilly alien sleeping gowns of hers? For goodness sake, she seemed as if she was about to mate with him, with her face all rosy from embarrassment… just as some virgin about to be touched for the first time…

--I…I´m sorry…--she apologized to him? was he hearing a different tone in her voice? It seemed almost submissive… Oh god! He was the one who needed to calm his inner monsters and find out what she wanted so that she could leave as fast as possible and leave him alone with his unspeakable dreams.

--Shit! Stop looking at me like that, woman!!—he seemed to come back to his usual self, at least in Bulma´s eyes. However, the nervous movement of her blue tail over the satin red covers of his bed was giving Vegeta the hardest time of his life. He didn't want to yell at her, to be honest he just wanted to grab that blasted woman again and show her just why a lady never snuck into a man´s room late in the night…

Bulma snapped back to reality and reminded herself why she had taken the risk to come to his room; her blush faded away and her face became again a serene one. Still, Vegeta´s reaction was in her mind and she wouldn't forget it easily.

--I need to know…what do you think we should do?—she tried to begin somewhere…

--It´s obvious, woman—he sighed as if she was too stupid to understand and then, smirked evilly—We should train more than ever.

--Come on Vegeta!—she said—We are already doing that, and quite well, let me tell you—Vegeta leaned on a nearby chair, crossing his arms over his chest. Bulma kept talking but she couldn't help but notice how incredibly…sexy…and delicious he was just dressed in that black bathrobe he was using at the moment…--I mean more than that and you know it—

--Sure, so what then?—

Bulma gulped nervously, what the hell was happening to her? Why he was looking at her eyes like that, unnerving her so easily? Suddenly her lips were kind of dry… And her whole body was beginning to tense…

--Your father talked about the Legendary, Vegeta—she managed to say, trying her best not to take her eyes from him, to keep talking firmly enough, yet it was becoming so hard…--Don't think I forgot about it… I remember what you told me once about that legend and also how you used to brag about being the one destined to be the next Super Saiyan, after more than a thousand years that none has been seen in the universe… Is it true that you are one, Vegeta?

She kept silent and Vegeta pondered about telling her or not. It was true, as a child he had tried to show her the proper treatment she had to give him by telling her about the prophecy of him being the next Legendary. However, attaining such power was something he had kept secret, even from his own father, why would he trust her enough to say something he hadn't confessed to any other living being? Did he trust her at all to begin with?

--It´s true—was all he said. She then smiled and got off his bed. He had never thought she would feel so much relief by hearing his words.

--I´ll work hard too, then—she announced with a very happy and determined voice—I want to be able to fight with you even if you reach that far…

He began to laugh and then stood from the chair he was sitting. Bulma´s expression changed completely as she noticed he was making fun of her.

--Let me tell you something, woman—he said, his voice as acidic as never before—There have been a handful of Super Saiyans in our whole history. And none of them ever was a woman…

Bulma felt blood rushing to her ears as he said that. He was telling her there was no way she could become one too. She felt so pissed that she approached him and out of nowhere, poked him square in the chest; Vegeta´s eyes shot open with surprise and then rage.

--Let me tell you something, you jerk—she said with a highly sarcastic voice and poking her index finger even more in his bare chest—I´m not a common woman and you know it. I´m able to do things not even men can, and one of them, you moron, is to fight with you and beat your ass once in a while!!—

That shrieking voice he hated so much! Her tail was lashing around, clearly showing just how furious she was. What Vegeta didn't notice was that his was doing almost the same moves, itching to touch hers; her eyes were a blue flame and her face was that of a dignified warrior that has been insulted. Still, that wasn't reason enough to make him go deaf with her bitching… In that exact moment her blue tail came within range and he grabbed it, finally doing something he wanted to do since a long time ago, just to prove his point about her weakness he tried to tell himself, not because he would enjoy it or anything…

She jumped in surprise and a strange mix of pain and pleasure her body had never experienced. A loud moan scaped her lips before she could even think about it and her whole being shook with an unknown feeling.

--You say you are a warrior of my level, yet I can disarm you so easily, woman…--he said while squeezing her tail stronger

Bulma´s body became almost limp because of the strong sensations coursing through her. Oh God! Her tail hurt and her body felt just too much… She had to actually lean into his body as he began to run his hand up and down her tail. To this, the pain faded away and was replaced with sheer pleasure but she was too weak and entranced to notice.

But to Vegeta, it became painfully obvious that his attempts to shut her up were taking another direction, a very noisy one. Those moans and whimpers of hers were even more distracting than her screeching from before. As her body touched his, he became aware of the smoldering temperature of her skin, of how hard her nipples had become and that the hairs in her arms were standing, of the expression of suffering and pleasure her face had, of the way her lips and eyes were parted…

--Please… Vegeta…

Please nothing, she deserved this punishment and he would give it to her gladly. He smirked evilly despite the fact that her reaction was awakening the same lustful demons he had tried to calm down. His eyes bore into her face, taking into every flutter of her eyelids, his ears rewarded with all those noises of pleasure she was making. Oh no, he wouldn't let go when he was having so much fun.

What he never expected was the move she made after he denied her the release she wanted. When he felt her skinny body fully pressed to his, he forgot where her hands were and when she took hold for dear life of his tail, he also jumped and moaned aloud, suddenly feeling weak in his knees as not even the worst punch had ever done.

So, he did the last thing he would have allowed himself to do in other circumstances… One that he was sure, would shut her up and shock her for a long time. One that would scare him enough of her contact that from now on he would run away from her… With the last shreds of logic thought he had, he tried to keep lying and convince himself that there wasn't any other intention behind his acts or the way his body and hers were feeling. With all his might and anger, he tried to inflict a wound on her dignity that would make her hate him even and would put him back into safety.

He kissed her.


	7. The way she feels inside

**MY DIRTY LITTLE SECRET**

Hello guys!!!!!! Sorry for all the delay but here is the next chapter. I hope is up to the likings of everyone and mends for the tardiness!!

**The way she feels inside**

It all had been a mistake. They both knew it as soon as their lips began playing a ritual of their own, oblivious to the commands both their minds were screaming. Realization had come too late for them because just one touch had been necessary for them to fall into something stronger than all their convictions over what they felt for each other.

Vegeta discovered that one kiss was not enough; at first he had tried to separate from her as soon as he could, to break the contact and attain what he had intended with it, to make her run away in the opposite direction, feeling insulted and degraded because he had dared to use her in such way, to tramp all over her dignity. But then, she had answered to the kiss in a way he hadn't expected. Her hand loosened its grip on his tail and what had been a painful grip became soothing and sensual caresses to one of his most sensible places. The actual sensations of having her touching on him more than anything he could have imagined or dreamed before. Her other hand traveled all over his back up to his head and her soft fingers, softer than anything he had ever felt, slid tenderly, yet passionately also, in his hair.

Vegeta had never felt these kinds of sensations with another woman; it was as if all of her was made to fit him, his actions, his body, his strength, his passion and much more than that. What they were sharing at that moment went beyond simple lust or physical pleasure and knowing it was by far the scariest thing the proud Saiyan Prince had ever came across. His entire being was feeling the complete hit of a longing for her that he had tried to dismiss up to this moment. When his hands answered to her caresses by stroking her azure tail ever so softly and as his fingers itched to entangle themselves in the silky strands of her aquamarine hair, he became aware of just how good all that felt, and worse than all, of how much he would miss it as soon as she would leave him.

Being honest to himself about feelings was not something Vegeta was good at. As good and genious as he was concerning battles and wars, he was bad when it came to his very own feelings. But as the woman leaned more and more into him and his lips found the way to her neck, the taste of her creamy and sweet skin…As she moaned his name in a sensual voice far different from her usual screeching, as her tail began a game of its own with his…As his own body betrayed him and found a more comfortable position over the bed…As his heart began an erratic beating and his subconscious began to scream at him that he enjoyed, wanted and ached for her company, as the world and universe became her beneath him, he had to accept something that hurt his pride more than anything.

He had some sort of feelings for her.

Bulma discovered in that moment that she had lost the battle against her feelings. Being kissed and held like that, so intimately, so softly yet passionately made her heart ache. Just as much as that time when he abandoned her. She had loved him back then. And when he left, stealing not only her space pod but her first love, she had covered all those childish feelings with anger and rage over his betrayal. It had worked well in the past but it wouldn't now.

She loved him now, stronger than ever. Just one kiss had been enough to smash all of her good intentions and her resolutions of being her friend while staying away on a sentimental meaning. Being embraced by him like this was enough to wonder how it would be to be his, to be in his arms every night, kissed with such fever, touched with such fiery feelings…

Yes, feelings… She wanted his love, his consuming and blistering love. She wanted to be his reason to breathe and live, just as he was hers. And being held like this, kindly and softly pressed to his bed, made one wonder how it would be to be his beloved. His queen… The only one allowed to know of his passion, of his tender side… The only woman to know he could love…

And at that point, she felt a rush of lust invade her whole body. She too, was enjoying having him like that, all of him to touch and explore… She wanted… she needed to be his, to give herself to him completely, to show him with her body just one of the many facets of her love for him.

But even all that pleasure and all that passion weren't blinding enough to not let her realize that she was just deluding herself, just being used as a means for physical release… Just as once she had been used as a means to escape from a stranded planet, just to be forgotten and abandoned. The same would happen again, undoubtedly, and she would not be able to survive that.

So, even though her own body screamed out of frustration, she pushed him gently and made herself free from him. She straightened her clothes and said a good night with the smallest of her voices, and made it to the door.

--You are doing well, woman—said Vegeta right before she turned the doorknob. She half turned just to see him lying there in his huge bed, his chest naked and just a knot in his night robe preventing him from being all naked. Oh God, just that sight of him was enough to make her regret her decision of leaving.

--What do you mean?—she asked, again with a small voice and she feared that maybe he hadn't heard her.

--I cannot give you more than a good fuck—he said and to these words, she almost cringed inside, not only because they were harsh, but also because she now knew she had been correct about her assumptions.

She said no more and hastily, closed the door and returned to her own quarters. Vegeta fell back on his bed and closed his eyes. Damn to hell!! He had lost against her, and had it not been for her retreat, he would have ended up doing her all night long. Still now, his skin burned with need for her hands, his eyes had found the sight of her pressed to him as the most delightful thing ever, his tail lashed around in frustration for being denied of the pleasure of entwining with hers…

And it had been her who stopped all that madness; she had been the stronger one, the only one able to come back to her right mind and put an end to that little encounter of theirs. He had been able to reach super saiyan and all, but still, she was beyond him and that alone annoyed him to no end.

It was one of the longest nights ever for the Prince, as his pride had been wounded, his lust deceived and his deepest feelings tramped all over. Still, for one moment before heading outside when the morning came, he wondered what damage his harsh words had done to her, since even for him had seemed so brutal. And most importantly, if those words had actually done what he thought that forced kiss would and failed, make her run away from him.

And it was one of the most painful nights ever for the blue haired woman, as her heart had been broken, her body ripped apart from her lover and her love declared unrequited. She still, refused to cry and instead, decided to smash her loving thoughts in her scientific work. Unkown to her, he did just the same in the Gravity Room.

* * *

That´s how Lord Frieza found them the next day. So deep in their own worlds and problems that just when the alarms went mad with the sudden invasion and a couple of worlds nearby exploded, they realized time had ran off for them. As the space ship, enourmous and terrible loomed in the skyline of Vegetasei´s capital, hordes of Frieza´s henchmen were unloaded and began to destroy the planet at ramdom. Just as they did so, the planet´s army, full of well trained Saiyans began the resistence and even though the attack had began with a monstrous ferocity, the situation was actually quite balanced between both forces.

Vegeta and Bulma commanded each the army and got reunited in the outside of the castle grounds, they had had to fly and even if none of them had talked to each other, both thought of looking for the source of the whole ruckus, Lord Frieza. They could feel the lizard's power without even wanting to, so terrific it was. As they saw the ship landing, they just directed each other a strange stare.

--You shouldn't be here woman, this is going to be my fight—

--It´s mine too—she answered, and just then the wind caused by the ship made her clothes, a pinkish tank top and one of the pair of baggy white pants she so loved to flutter around as her straight azure hair made the same movement. At the moment, Vegeta was shocked to see that she looked more like a fairy than a warrior, that she was too beautiful to be there, looking at death´s face. It was however, the determination set in her blue eyes which convinced him that despite her serene expression, she was not afraid and she wasnt going to escape from the place or run to save her life; even if he wanted or not, she was going to stay with him through the whole ordeal and only death would make her go.

But something about that thought made him angry. She wasn't his lover, she wasn't anything to him other than a problem, not even a comrade. She didn't have the right to decide to fight along with him or not because she wasn't his mate. And worse of all, he knew that even if she wasn't, if she stayed, he would try and protect her should anything happen.

Bulma saw little of those thoughts in his eyes, but she could imagine pretty well what she was for him at the moment. A total hindrance

--Lord Son is leading the Army, they will do well; however, if we don't destroy the lizard, no matter how strong our men are, we will be destroyed Vegeta—she said—I wont trouble you if to fight alone is what you want, but listen and listen well, I will not allow you to do any foolish thing. If somewhere along the fight you need me, I´ll fight by your side no matter if you don't like it!—

He was going to retort with some insult, but right then the main gate from the ship, which had already landed opened slowly and Lord Frieza himself appeared in the entrance, sitting in a floating throne and guarded by his two more powerful aiders, both of them known to be the cruelest beings in the universe aside from the emperor, Zarbon and Dodoria…

He smiled a wicked smile as he watched the lovely scene both monkeys made standing together in front of him, ready for a battle with him. Ahhh…they were so cute… Bulma made a disgusted face as she took in his white and purple figure, so delicate looking, just as a porcelain piece and the repulsive and cruel way his eyes stared at them.

--What a wonderful thing to find both my new pets together, don't you think Zarbon?—he began, his voice was so malicious and deep, so contrary to his lookings—I still haven't start and they already want to fight me…

Vegeta and Bulma both took a fighting stance, yet Lord Frieza just smiled at that and motioned for someone to bring something in his presence.

--What an unfriendly way to receive me you have—he said—And here I was, bringing such a nice present for you that I found stranded in space…

Just as he sighed, some lower servants dragged the horribly battered body of King Vegeta and let him fall to the ground. Bulma gasped but Vegeta remained silent. Just then, Dodoria grasped him by the head and exposed his suffering face to them while laughing. King Vegeta must have suffered days and days of torture and beatings to look like that and in Bulma´s heart, a hate and anger for those monsters began to boil out of control.

--You know what, Dodoria—the lizard continued—I want to amuse myself by seeing which monkey snaps first… Why don't we give them a reason to do so?—

The pink monster raised a finger and a beam of light appeared in the tip of his gloved nail, just then they understood what was going to happen the next moment, they were going to kill him in front of their very own eyes…

Both of them lunged forward but for Vegeta, who had feared something for the first time in life, it became obvious he would never be able to reach in time to send that disgusting monster flying and take his father away. For Bulma, the situation was quite different. He had been so nice to her, so caring as the father she never had and she loved him for that; seeing a man she respected so much being treated so badly made her anger snap and her instincts took over. She had to do something to reach him and save him, she just had to!!!

And so, in front of Vegeta´s and Frieza´s eyes, the blue haired saiyan disappeared and the next moment, they saw Dodoria´s body exploding in the sky. He hadn't had any time to see what was going on and not a single chance of defending himself. Even Lord Frieza was stunned to see a blur of white passing right beside him carrying the King in her arms, just to find them a second later beside Vegeta, who had stayed behind at the sight of that terrific speed demonstration.

But what they both saw wasn't the same blue haired woman. The woman holding the King of Saiyans delicately and lovingly in her arms wasn't anymore the same. Vegeta´s eyes went wide as he took in the sight of her, now surrounded by a golden aura, serene and delicate which made her now equally golden hair fly around with soft movements, just as a gentle breeze.

But as she turned her now deeper blue eyes to him, he was struck with disbelief. Her face wasn't serene at all, there was a pure look of rage and contained anger that he knew so well because it had been the same thing that had made him go over his limits once... She now looked like a goddess of war…

Bulma had reached the Super Saiyan.


End file.
